horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alvin and the Chipmunks: Werewolf Furs
Alvin and the Chipmunks: Werewolf Furs, is a 2009 anime horror film directed by Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. and Janice Karman. This movie was takes place 9 years after the events of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Meet the Wolf Man. Plot Ever since Mr. Talbot (Maurice LaMarche) has redeemed himself by becoming Principal Milliken's successor as the principal of Clyde C. Crashcup Elementary School after the events of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Meet the Wolf Man, Theodore has been questioning whether or not Mr. Talbot has returned to his villainous way. However, when Camille Leon (Ashley Tisdale) breaks out of jail, Theodore begins seeing Mr. Talbot again. However, the problem is that he is the only one who can sees Mr. Talbot with his own eyes. Has Mr. Talbot actually returned to his villainous way, or is there something sinister messing with Theodore's mind? Dialogue *Mr. Talbot: How can you save the town, Theodore, if you can't save yourself? *Theodore Seville: (grabs Eleanor Miller's wrist) What just happened? *Eleanor Miller: (gasps) Theodore, you are hurting me. *Theodore Seville: Mr. Talbot ran right by you! How can you let him get away?! *Eleanor Miller: (sobbing) But Theodore, there was nobody there. *Mr. Talbot: Bring back memories, doesn't it? *Theodore Seville: All I remember is how much I loathed you! *Mr. Talbot: What I remember is that you couldn't defeat me... at least, not all alone. *Eleanor Miller: We must keep Theodore restrained? *Brittany Miller: He's threatening us, Eleanor. He's dangerous. *Jeanette Miller: Dangerous?! That sounds like death! *Odious: (whining) *Donald Tate Walls: We've got to run some tests on him. Figure out what's going on. *Mr. Talbot: Alone again, Theodore? (Theodore looks around and spots him) As long as I'm here, you're never alone. *Alvin Seville: Donald, what in the world are you doing? *Donald Tate Walls: Finding Theodore. (Donald begins to close both of his eyes) *Donald Tate Walls: (telepathically) Theodore, I'm here to help you. *Theodore Seville: Donald, what the hell are you doing here? You have to get out! Mr. Talbot! He'll destroy you! *Donald Tate Walls: Theodore, your heart. You're in danger. You have to trust me. Lawrence Talbot isn't here. He's not in the house. *Theodore Seville: No. He's here! He's real! I saw him with my own eyes! *Donald Tate Walls: Then, let me see him, through your eyes. (he goes into Theodore's mind, things are seen from his perspective; he sees the scenes of Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's past, including their biological father dying and taking an oath with Dave Seville) You see that, Theodore? There's nobody here. There never was... (Mr. Talbot suddenly punches Theodore) *Donald Tate Walls: (knocks down to the floor) Mr. Talbot! *Brittany Miller: You saw him? *Donald Tate Walls: I don't know if he's real or not, but he's real to Theodore, and that's all the matters. The stress on his mind is destroying his body. Theodore truly believes he's fighting Mr. Talbot, and Mr. Talbot is winning. *Theodore Seville: (weakly) Mr. Talbot... stop... *Mr. Talbot: No, Theodore. I will not stop. Not not. Not ever. I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never, ever rest, and neither will you. *Theodore Seville: My older brothers and my friends says... you're not real. *Mr. Talbot: I'm very real. (Mr. Talbot throws him down on the floor like a rag doll) Could you get all of those bruises, bloods, and scars from somebody who wasn't there. You can't even touch me. *Theodore Seville: All these... bruises, bloods, and scars. But you don't have a scratch. (Theodore's mind) *Theodore Seville: And every dark corner. There all in my mind, and it's dark. My older brothers and my friends are right, you're not real. *Mr. Talbot: I'm enough to finish you off! *Theodore Seville: (he switches the lights on) Light's out, Mr. Talbot. *Eleanor Miller: (flies down) Theodore! *Theodore Seville: It's OK, Eleanor. It's OK. (Theodore falls and Eleanor catches him, and she looks worried)